


Wolfpine mystery

by CinnamnRoll



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Gay Sex, Lies, M/M, Multi, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamnRoll/pseuds/CinnamnRoll
Summary: Wolfpine was a quiet, small town where nothing really happened till a twist of events happened and the mayor's daughter, Kiyoko shimizu,  ended up dead; mutilated till she couldn't be recognized anymore , the only thing that could identify her was her yellow sundress she wore in the morning before leaving into the woods. Many suspect that her killer may have been a male , since she was a beautiful 14 year old who has had various admirers at the time. One of the potential subjects was Nishinoya yuu , who was last seen entering the woods with the young girl , pestering her. Once in front of the investigators , he denies being the killer , claiming he saw the killer but wouldn't speak a word. They later let him go , as the investigators believed him since the poor kid could barely speak , he was 11 at the time so the authorities went easy on him. 5 years pass and the thought of what really happened pesters the citizens once more , and many clues unfold.





	Wolfpine mystery

-Short preview-

"Kiyoko, wait up! Its dangerous here in the woods, please watch where you're going" Nishinoya muttered as he crouched down as he held a thick piece of vine before following the girl. It was getting dark and all he could see was her pretty , yellow sundress swaying with the wind. He was too busy fixated on her pretty long hair that he didn't see the deep shallow body of water , and he fell face-first into the dirty water, getting his knee scraped as he frantically tried looking for Kiyoko despite the huge bushes blocking his view of vision. Scooting closer to the bush he could faintly notice Kiyoko being grabbed by the hair by a individual , with a knife pressed against her neck. It didnt take long for Yuu to realize what was happening and his eyes widen as the individual slid the knife across her neck , her lifeless body laying on the floor while he struggled to get on his feet. Frantically trying to get on his feet the killer noticed , his brown eyes glaring into Yuu's and without hesitation , Nishinoya ran out of the woods despite being slapped and scraped by vines on the run , he made it out of breath to the nearest well where he practically passed out and the adults were desperately trying to get information out of the traumatized child. 

Almost 5 years have passed since the incident and Yuu hasn't been interrogated as much as before and a tiny piece of him still wishes they'll forget about it already. Having your childhood crush being murdered right in front of you could traumatize anyone and the mention of them brings pain to your heart which is probably the reason why he always says he doesn't remember what happens when asked. Walking to his bus stop , the usual murmurs of students around him started; however' whenever he would get remotely close to them , the murmurs would stop and a few students would take a step back as if he was the one who killed his own crush at the time. His brown eyes scanned the faces in the bus stop, all of which were fairly familiar till his eyes landed on a few students who he didn't recognize at all. Puffy orange hair whipped around to face the spiked hair boy who was observing the unfamiliar students , their brown eyes glaring into each other before the pale orange-haired boy smiled taking nishinoya into suprise. His brown eyes were so familiar for some reason and he told himself he probably saw him around somewhere. The 3 other students now noticing the short one turn their heads to look at whatever may have gotten his attention. The freckled boy's eyes widened as they landed on nishinoya , while the raven haired boy tried calling the orange-haired boy, "Nishiya ! It's you! My parents told me you moved towns!" the short boy shouted causing a scene , making noya blush because of such a embarrassing nickname.

He desperately tried to remember who the boy screaming such a embarrassing nickname may be , till he saw his brown eyes sparkle and memories of babysitting him came to mind, " You're so grown now , is this your first year of highschool?" Yuu asked and the boy nodded as he leaned in for a hug gaining glares from the raven-haired boy in the back , which noya assumed probably liked him. It wasnt that much of a surprise whether a guy or girl liked him , as far as noya knew Hinata attracted attention from both genders which he found strange but didnt take much importance to him. The bus abruptly stopped and the kids scrambled to get on while Hinata was pulled back away from yuu by the raven haired boy who looked furious, his tight grip on Hinata's arm left him red marks, and those weren't the only marks his pale skin held. 

Noya decided to mind his own business and aboard the bus, not wanting to get into anything serious as he did last time. The bus driver seemed to go extremely slow which slowly got on noya's nerves as his head dangled from the seat he was laying down in ( head on the edge and his feet were in the window) and his eyes slowly opened ; however, what he saw made him fall of his seat as the bus driver made a sudden stop. "Sorry did i scare you? Its been a long time since ive seen you , you've grown so much.." Hinata said in awe , a small blush painted on his pale cheeks as his eyes sparkled once more. As long as nishinoya knew , hinata as always been the person to blush when he saw someone he thought was cute ,and as kids his cheeks were always hot pink whenever nishinoya did anything that Hinata thought was awesome. As kids , nishinoya would see it as admiration till the boy confessed his feelings. At the time noya laughed and took it as a joke which really impacted shouyo considering that yuu had a major crush on kiyoko and that was obvious, Which is mainly the reason why noya doesnt find it surprising that the raven-haired boy might be Shouyo's boyfriend. He swallowed , " It's kind creepy if you stare at me while sleeping ya know." He stopped talking to hinata once he noticed kageyama's stare from the seat behind them and he knew that Hinata was being abused both mentally and physically, there was no doubt. He couldnt let anything happen to any of his close friends like what happened 5 years ago.

 


End file.
